Sensaciones y sentimientos
by RenRuki fan
Summary: "Qué demonios me está pasando" se pregunta Rukia cuando comienza a tener sensaciones y sentimientos que nunca antes había experimentado... (R&R)


Aquí esta otro de mis fics, este es cortito, pero con sentimiento, está completamente escrito desde el punto de vista de Rukia (o más bien como a mí me gustaría que fuera su punto de vista, jaja). Espero que les guste, especialmente a los fans latinos del RenRuki que no somos muchos.

Ah! ni los personajes ni Bleach me pertenecen.

**Sensaciones y sentimientos**

Rukia POV

Su mano en mi cintura hacía que mi corazón se disparase, podía sentir mi sangre corriendo a mis mejillas y a otras partes más vergonzosas.

Le di una mirada de reojo y él parecía no notar mi incomodidad, era tan fresco, tan natural, él me tomaba por la cintura como lo hacía cuando éramos pequeños, en el Rukongai, no había nada de extraño en eso, nada fuera de lugar… excepto que ya no éramos niños. Hasta hace dos meses atrás ni siquiera nos dirigimos la palabra durante cuarenta años, yo ya no soy una jovencita idiota incapaz de decir "no me quiero ir" y él ya no es el muchacho desgarbado recién entrando en la pubertad… ahora es claramente un hombre, puedo verlo cuando giro la cabeza y lo tengo tan cerca, toda su altura, su anchos hombros, su fuerte brazo a mi alrededor en un toque tan casual, pero tan íntimo…

Trato de no mirarlo más en un esfuerzo por calmarme y dejar que mi pulso vuelva a la normalidad… pero aunque no lo mire aún puedo olerlo… no es su perfume, es algo más lo que me inquieta, es el mismo aroma que recuerdo, pero ahora hay algo distinto, algo más… algo que hace que mi corazón bombee con fuerza otra vez y siento que la vista se me nubla por un segundo, el mismo segundo en el que siento un calor abrazador en mi vientre.

Ya no lo soporto… sin decir una palabra me libero de su agarre y huyo algo desorientada hacia la puerta más cercana, necesito aire para aclarar un poco mi cabeza…

Un parque, que suerte, tal vez un poco de tranquila naturaleza me calme los nervios. Camino hacia un banco ubicado bajo un árbol de Sakura en flor, la sola vista ya me tranquiliza, es como si estuviera en casa, en el parque de la mansión Kuchiki, excepto que…

- Rukia?

Su voz grave me golpea como llamaradas de fuego que penetran mi piel. Giro mi cabeza para verlo acercarse a mi… qué bien se ve en las ropas de rioka que Ichigo le prestó… muerdo mi labio sin poder evitarlo y me vuelvo de espaldas rápidamente esperando que no haya llegado a verlo… qué demonios me está pasando? Es mi amigo de la infancia, con el cual crecí, era casi mi hermano. Por qué me provoca estas sensaciones tan ajenas a mí?

- Dijimos algo que te molestara? – me pregunta buscando alguna respuesta a mi brusca salida.

Ni siquiera sé de qué estaban hablando… sólo podía escuchar el latido de mi corazón en mis oídos allí dentro. Trago saliva e intento responderle lo más naturalmente posible.

- No… sólo… necesitaba un poco de aire… hay mucha gente allí dentro.- me excuso, y él suelta una media sonrisa/carcajada y se sienta a mi lado.

- Por supuesto, es una fiesta. Pero tú… pareces enojada.- se pone serio de repente y ahora dirige su mirada al suelo, frunce el ceño, como si lo que está a punto de decir le molestara.

- Es…- hace una pausa, parece incómodo- por lo de Ichigo y Orihime? – me pregunta al fin y no puedo más que dirigirle una mirada sorprendida. Él no lo nota y continúa: - Es porque están juntos? Tú lo amas, verdad?

Él parece acongojado, como si el sólo mencionarlo le doliera, parece herido por lo que él supone que me sucede. Ahora sí mi corazón se desboca por completo, quiero explicarle que no podría estar más equivocado. Cómo se le ocurre una tontería así, acaso no ve lo que me sucede cuando estoy cerca de él? No logro que las palabras lleguen a mi boca, no sé cómo hacerlo comprender sin decir demasiado, la sangre me zumba en los oídos y hace todo muy confuso y aún no puedo moverme. Él toma mi silencio como una confirmación a sus sospechas y continúa sin mirarme.

- Lo siento, Rukia, realmente lo siento, sé que sonará a cliché, pero eres una muchacha hermosa e inteligente y no te lo digo para consolarte, créeme que cualquier hombre en este mundo o el otro sería muy afortunado si tú lo amaras, sólo que a veces nos enamoramos de la persona equivocada.- él comienza a ponerse de pie… va a dejarme… piensa que amo a Ichigo…

Algo suena en mi cabeza, como si algo se rompiera, y pierdo el control de mis acciones, lo tomo del brazo con algo de rudeza y lo obligo a sentarse nuevamente.

- No entiendes absolutamente nada, baka.- logro decir.

Él me mira confundido por un segundo antes de que yo estrelle mis labios contra los suyos. Primero se pone rígido por la sorpresa, pero de a poco va soltándose cuando la comprensión de todo llega a su cabeza. Me toma de la cintura y me acerca a su cuerpo sin dejar de besarme, despacio pero firmemente. Es tan… no encuentro las palabras para describirlo, es simplemente perfecto, su aroma, su calor, la forma en que sus labios acarician los míos, mi corazón latiendo desesperadamente junto al suyo, casi me hace desvanecer, sé que estoy perdida en sus brazos… y me encanta…

FIN


End file.
